finalfantasyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:BrokenApeiron
Welcome Hi, welcome to Final Fantasy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Braska page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pmbarbieri (Talk) 18:16, ott 10, 2010 Benvenuta in Final Fantasy Wiki, BrokenApeiron. A giudicare dalla tua descrizione, credo che noi due andremo molto d'accordo. Ad ogni modo, è mio dovere ricordarti che per le varie informazioni devi consultarti il manuale di stile. Benvenuta e buona permanenza. --Pmbarbieri 19:09, ott 10, 2010 (UTC) Benvenuta ;)Ishramit 19:26, ott 10, 2010 (UTC) Grazie a tutti e due, ragazzi. ^O^ Purtroppo, ho giocato solo ad una minima parte della serie di FF, e quindi non potrò aiutarvi molto. Sono ferrata solo riguardo al dieci, dissidia, dirge of cerberus, crisis core e poco altro. Kingdom Hearts, ecco.BrokenApeiron 19:30, ott 10, 2010 (UTC) Pagine da fare Perfetto. Proprio quello che ci serve. Per adesso servono pagine fatte bene sul X e, se ne sai qualcosa sull'X-2. Se puoi occupati delle seguenti pagine: *Wakka *Meyvn Nooj *Baralai *Gippal *Jyscal Guado *Zaon *Yunalesca Dopo averne completata una cancellala dall'elenco. Scusa se ti riempio di lavoro, ma è tornata una vecchia conoscenza che dovrò cercare di tenere a bada. Buona fortuna. --Pmbarbieri 20:00, ott 10, 2010 (UTC) Ricorda inoltre che se vedi qualche altra imperfezione nelle pagine sei ben accetta per correggerla. --Pmbarbieri 23:13, ott 11, 2010 (UTC) Bon soire anche da parte mia: sono Teoskaven, contribuitore minore della Wiki. In genere preferisco rifinire gli articoli piutttosto che crearli, quindi se ti sembra che un tuo articolo non è fatto bene avvisami e ti dirò cosa fare ;) PS: Domani metterò anche come creare le firme, quindi se sei interessata resta sintonizzata, ok? Teoskaven :Dai su, che contributore minore, sei un aiuto preziosissimo invece, e ultimamente contribuisci molto più di me.Ishramit 12:18, ott 11, 2010 (UTC) Vi ringrazio, cercherò di fare del mio meglio! Per quel che riguarda le schede che hai elencato, posso tranquillamente scrivere Wakka e Kimahri, e magari una serie di minigiochi e personaggi terziari e secondari del X. Invece per quel che riguarda X-2 mi dovrò documentare, ho provato a giocarci ma l'ho trovato orribile... devo trovare la forza di andare avanti...BrokenApeiron 10:44, ott 11, 2010 (UTC) :Beh se non ti piace è inutile che lo giochi, anche se non è male come gioco (se escludiamo la trama). Ishramit 12:18, ott 11, 2010 (UTC) :Senza contare che Nooj, Baralai e Gippal sono tra i personaggi più gettonati per le fanfiction, Etero o Yaoi che siano (BaralaixYuna, GippalxRikku, NoojxPaine o Leblanc, UnoDeiTrexUnoDeiTre). --Pmbarbieri 23:10, ott 11, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh, bè, in effetti su una mia doujinshi oltre a trovarmi il trio dell'ave maria (pardon, Auron, Jecht e Braska) vestiti come il gruppo di Leblanc, mi sembrava che Nooj apprezzasse particolarmente il povero Jecht... XD :Comunque ho fatto Kimarhi. Chiedo scusa ma non riesco a capire come mai i titoli delle sezioni non riesco a farli comparire giusti! BrokenApeiron 17:54, ott 19, 2010 (UTC) :Semplice, non devi mettere spazi prima degli =Ishramit 19:54, ott 19, 2010 (UTC) Bene Allora, ho visto la pagina di Kimahri e mi è sembrata molto ben impostata, anche grazie all'aiuto dei miei colleghi (che ringrazio). Aveva ancora qualche piccola imperfezione, principalmente in termini di forma e di costruzione delle frasi, ma per il resto andava bene. C'era anche qualche piccolo errore come il nome della turbo (Drakoken è solo la mossa che permentte di assorbire le tecniche) o la locazione della Longinus, comunque, per il resto andava bene. Continua così. --Pmbarbieri 22:33, ott 19, 2010 (UTC) Vi ringrazio tutti per i vari aiuti le sistemazioni. Chiedo perdono per l'imprecisione di quei dati, ero stanca e mi saltava internet di continuo e non ho controllato online. Spero di riuscire presto a creare le altre pagine! BrokenApeiron 12:51, ott 25, 2010 (UTC) Questione: Frasi Dissidia Il motivo principale per cui ho cancellato quelle pagine è perchè erano tradotte malissimo e all'epoca nessuno aveva lo sbatti di cercare le traduzioni originali. Erano state create da quello che all'epoca era il nostro contribuente più presente, Karl90, quello con cui sono entrato pesantemente in conflitto durante la mia scalata. Il suo problema (te ne accorgi osservando la cronologia di alcune pagine create da lui prima del mio intervento) era che traduceva in modo troppo contorto frasi che risultavano semplicissime, e a volte le frasi tradotte in italiano dicevano il contrario di quello che dicono in inglese. Tra l'altro (non so se lo sai) i rapporti tra di noi si sono inaspriti proprio mentre correggevo la pagina sulle frasi di Cloud in Dissidia: ho fatto un commento sarcastico, dicendo che non sembravano frasi dette da Cloud e la sua risposta è stata: "Ma vaffanculo Pmbalbieri, io Dissidia non lo tengo". Allora gliele ho cancellate tutte dopo avergli fatto il solito cazziatone (se guardi la mia pagina di discussioni e la sua ti accorgerai di quanto abbiamo litigato prima che la sua incapacità di accettare le critiche lo portasse al ban). Ad ogni modo, se vuoi ricreare le pagine, fallo pure. Visto che hai detto di conoscere Dissidia, mi fido di te. Comincia con Exdeath (Dissidia)/Auditorium o con Nube oscura (Dissidia)/Auditorium, magari. E comunque, sentiti pure libera di aggiungere dettagli alle pagine di Dissidia. ;) --Pmbarbieri 20:41, nov 8, 2010 (UTC) Ti ringrazio per la speigazione, mi dispiace che sia finita così. Io amo molto l'Auditorium, e mi sembrava strano che qualcuno avesse cancellato delle pagine così utili... Allora, io avrei intenzione di trascrivere le frasi che riesco a tradurre della battaglia e di cui sono sicura (cioè molto poche), e per quelle pre-scontro e finali uso quelle ufficiali italiane... va bene? La pagina la devo strutturare in qualche modo particolare? BrokenApeiron 13:52, nov 9, 2010 (UTC) Allora, per la struttura della pagina, ti suggerisco di guardare nella wiki americana alla vobe Personaggio (inserire il nome)/Dissidia/Quotes. Per quelle della battaglia posso anche darti una mano io. Ad ogni modo, quando rispondi ad un messaggio, rispondi sulla pagina di chi ti ha scritto, così è più comodo, va bene? --Pmbarbieri 17:10, nov 9, 2010 (UTC) Allora, la pagina è venuta bene, anche se, come hai detto, non è finita (e in effetti manca un po' di roba). Ti faccio solo un piccolo appunto... Dovresti creare la pagina con il gioco davanti, in modo tale che tu possa scrivere esattamente quello che c'è scritto nel gioco, perchè alcune delle frasi che hai scritto erano leggermente errate (sarò pignolo, ma le citazioni e la terminologia, per quanto le traduzioni italiane possano essere discutibili, vanno messe così come sono nel gioco). Continua così ;) --Pmbarbieri 17:21, nov 12, 2010 (UTC) Dunque, non ho idea di che casino tu abbia combinato con i margini, comunque adesso la pagina va bene. E stai tranquilla, ormai sono qui da così tanto che correre non è più un problema. Ad ogni modo, ricordati che oltre alle pagine sull'auditorium di Dissidia hai ancora quelle sui personaggi del X. Vai avanti ;) --Pmbarbieri 17:22, nov 23, 2010 (UTC) Un'altra cosa. Quando fai i collegamenti falli giusti: non preoccuparti se le pagine non esistono ancora, abbiamo tutto il tempo per crearle, perciò quando fai un collegamento con un personaggio di Dissidia scrivi Nome (Dissidia), va bene? Ricordati che il nome del personaggio di dissidia va messo senza cognome, come nel gioco. --Pmbarbieri 17:57, nov 23, 2010 (UTC) Ti avverto che il cameo vocale è durante la battaglia finale. Ad ogni modo, non è una cattiva idea provare a completare anche le missioni secondarie, se non altro per vedere che fine hanno fatto i poveri Kinoc, Jyscal, Mika, Zaon e Yunalesca... Se però hai fretta puoi sempre finire il gioco una volta e ricominciarlo in modalità Nuovo gioco +. Se ti dovesse interessare (o non interessare) alla fine del capitolo 3, dopo aver battuto Ixion e incontrato Shuyin, puoi cominciare la missione secondaria che permetterà di far ritornare Tidus. --Pmbarbieri 19:54, nov 24, 2010 (UTC) Final Fantasy X-2 Il terzo abito è nella via Djose, trovi la looksfera speciale di Yuna e poi batti la soldatessa, Ormi e Logos. Gli Eoni invece sono tornati insieme ai mostri che escono dai templi: alla fine del capitolo 2 il boss finale è Bahamut. Se leggi le pagine che ho creato sulle invocazioni alla voce Final Fantasy X-2 trovi le informazioni. Ah, Ixion è l'unico che non assomiglia agli altri Eoni oscuri: si è fuso con una macchina Albhed :| --Pmbarbieri 21:59, nov 24, 2010 (UTC)